Field
This disclosure relates generally airplanes having fuselage structures that can accommodate vertical tails, horizontal tails and canards of different structural configurations.
Background
The aft portion of an aircraft fuselage includes structural interfaces for connecting the aft portion to a vertical tail and/or to a horizontal tail. The vertical tail and the horizontal tail each include a front spar and a rear spar. Typically, the aft end of the fuselage will include four structural interfaces, including two structural interfaces for connection to the front and rear spars of the vertical tail and two structural interfaces for connection to the front and rear spars of the horizontal tail. The structural interfaces that connect the vertical tail to the fuselage are typically disposed along the top or crown of the fuselage. In contrast, the horizontal tail typically passes through the aft end of the fuselage and the interface used to connect the front spar of the horizontal tail to the fuselage is disposed along the centerline of the fuselage, typically at the jackscrew or the device used to adjust the trim of the horizontal tail. Further, the structural interface used to connect the rear spar of the horizontal tail to the fuselage is typically located at the side of body (SOB) of the fuselage in alignment with the pivot point or pivot interface, which connects to both sides (left and right) of the horizontal tail.
The forward portion of an aircraft fuselage may include structural interfaces for connecting the forward portion to a canard. The canard includes a front spar and a rear spar. The forward portion of the fuselage will include two structural interfaces (one per side, left and right) for connection to the front and rear spars of the canard. The structural interfaces that connect the canard to the fuselage are typically located at the side of body (SOB) of the fuselage.
When an aircraft manufacturer desires to change the vertical tail and/or the horizontal tail, such as the size, shape or sweep angle(s) of the tail or tail, the aft end of the fuselage must undergo significant modifications or redesign to accommodate a different vertical tail and/or a different horizontal tail. Similarly, when an aircraft manufacturer desires to change the canard, such as the size, shape, or sweep angle(s) of the canard, the forward end of the fuselage must undergo significant modifications or redesign to accommodate a different canard.